The invention generally relates to a height-adjustable pedestal, for example for use as a footrest or footrest pedestal, for example as a footrest or a height-adjustable floor for the operator (i.e. driver) of a vehicle, for example of a rail vehicle such as a locomotive, a tram, a metro train, or a multiple unit or trainset.
Rail vehicles are usually provided with height-adjustable seats in order to enable vehicle drivers of different sizes to gain the necessary sight in the direction of travel. Here, the problem arises that usually the vehicle driver has to operate pedals using his feet, wherein, when adjusting solely the height of the seat, the pedals cannot any more be reached in a convenient manner. When, however, additionally providing a height-adjustable footrest, the vehicle driver, for example a train operator, is enabled to always rest his feet on the footrest in a convenient manner regardless of the height of the seat. Here, the footrest may e.g. also be electrically heated.